Past and Present
by Adamas Azalea
Summary: "He does not need to act cute to look cute because he was born with cuteness... You are not called cute for nothing baby... many reason why you are sooo CUTE…our baby panda" / draft gaje yang sangat singkat dan still Seungri with OC as main character /enjoy/ #ATINA


**Title: Past and Present**

**Author: Adamas Azalea**

**Cast: Seungri Bigbang, Park Ah Lea (OC)**

Hanya ingin membagi drable roman gaje yang dibumbui dengan sedikit perjuangan karir. Enjoy ^^

XXXXXX

February 2007

"Aku dan hyung-hyungku akan segera memulai debut di Jepang"

Dihatiku seperti langit saat mekarnya kembang api pertama di musim panas –_hanabi matsuri_-, senang tentu saja. Jepang merupakan negara yang menjanjikan banyak sekali keuntungan baik itu secara materi maupun nonmateri. Itu adalah negara yang sulit ditembus, juga barometer kesuksesan musik di Asia dan sekitarnya. Jika sukses di Jepang maka akan mendapat keuntungan berkali-kali lipat daripada di negara lain. Apalagi untuk keberlangsungan BIGBANG kedepannya, seperti terbentang masa depan yang penuh dengan kesuksesan. _Excited!_

Tapi itu semua kurasakan sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya….

"Tapi, itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar, setelah lulus, YG _appa_ bilang perlu berbulan-bulan, setengah tahun atau mungkin setahun penuh…" ujarnya sambil gelisah memandangi lantai

Deg' perlahan dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hey, _aniya_…kenapa kau malah terlihat sangat suram begitu sih, kau seharusnya memberitahukan ini dengan semangat. Ini jalan menuju cita-cita yang kau impikan kan, dan memang itu tidak bisa dicapai dalam waktu yang sebentar, kautahu itu dengan sangat baik," berusaha tegar, ya, itu yang ku sedang lakukan.

"Iya, tapi apa kau lupa dengan janji kita?. Kita bersama-sama akan masuk ke Kyung Hee _university_, bersama lebih dekat setiap harinya…"

Aku terdiam, seakan merasa bodoh baru menyadari itu semua, _euphoria_ ku seakan hilang. Sore hari yang kupikir akan terlewati dengan sangat menyenangkan malah berakhir begini. Telah dari lama aku dan dia rencanakan untuk sekedar mengobrol bersenda gurau di beranda_ flat_ sederhananya sepulang sekolah seperti sekarang ini. Kau tahu? Sangat susah mendapat waktu seperti ini, setiap hari dia ada di dance room YG entertainment. Mengeluarkan peluh, berlatih, menangis, tertawa, menjadi si bungsu, menjadi si kecil Seunghyun.

Ah ya pengorbanannya, bisa-bisa nya aku dengan lancang merasa sedih, dasar egois Park Ah Lea!. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, mana Ah Lea yang selalu ada untuk SeungHyun? mana Ah Lea yang menjadi satu-satunya sandaran terakhir bagi SeungHyun di Seoul?. Aku harus kuat.

"Sssttt, mana mungkin aku melupakan hal itu…,"

_"Would you allow them to leave you, not because they want to but because they have to? Then it's love_,. Itu makna cinta yang kepercayai. Kau bukannya ingin meninggalkanku tapi kau harus meninggalkanku, aku akan tegar," ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin supaya dia tidak khawatir. Aku tak mau, menjadi batu sandungannya apalagi dengan berkedok rasa sayang. Itu bukanlah cinta yang sebenarnya.

'grep

Hangat, udara Seoul yang minus berbelas-belas derajat tak terasa, pelukan nyamannya membuatku melayang. Dia merengkuhku erat walau sambil bergetar, tak kuasa menahan semuanya, mungkin rasa lelah akibat _training_ nya, rindunya pada orang tua di Gwangju, dan sedikit ber-_shameless_-ria mungkin karena rasa sedihnya akan berpisah dariku atau mungkin, karena terlalu bersemangat untuk menggapai jalan menuju cita-citanya balasan dari semua pengorbanannya. Entahlah, yang kutahu sekarang, dia merengkuhku dengan sangat kuat, nyaman, hangatnya terasa sampai kelubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

Mungkin, saat dia telah pergi nanti aku akan menangis meraung-raung, meratapi kepercayaan diriku hari ini yang dengan sok tegar melepas dirinya pergi bahkan rasanya saat malam menjemput nanti, di kamarku yang temaram isak tangis sudah akan terdengar walau dia belum benar-benar pergi. Tapi yang terpenting setidaknya dia bisa pergi dengan lebih tenang karena hatiku akan terluka melihatnya sedih, walau di luar dia kelihatan kuat. Membantunya mewujudkan cita-citanya adalah tujuan hidupku, kuyakin dia akan bersinar.

XXXXX

2013/1/13

From: Panda Manja

_Chagiyaaa, jeongmal bogoshipoyooo~_ hari ini sangat melelahkan, Osaka dome benar-benar luar biasa! Hampir 50 ribu orang menonton Alive Tour kali ini!. Memang bukan yang pertama untuk kami tampil di dome, tapi mengingat ini Alive Tour terakhir sebelum final, hatiku sakit ㅠㅠ, terasa seperti terhimpit. Tur dunia kami yang pertama akan segera berakhir, tidak ada lagi…?

Teringat saat pertama kali kau melepas ku ke Jepang, sungguh hari itu sangat berat. Itu awal dari semuanya, debutku disini. Mereka sangat menyenangkan ^^ partner kerjaku sesama artis maupun para penggemarku, aku senang ^^, tapi kini menjelang akhir tur dunia ini, rasanya ada yang hilang. Ya itu kamu, _my sexy lady_, wwwwwww. Aku membutuhkanmu _chagiyaaa_, tunggu aku di Korea! _Love you more more and moreee xoxo_

XXXXX

_"He does not need to act cute to look cute because he was born with cuteness... You are not called cute for nothing baby... many reason why you are sooo CUTE…our baby panda"_

===F.I.N===

Ini adalah file gak jelas yang udah laaaamaaaa banget yang dibuat karena terharunya saya atas berakhirnya Alive World Tour yang meninggalkan so happy, deep and unforgettable memories. For the first time, bisa ngeliat mereka semua perform pake mata kepala sendiri yang selama ini cuma bisa liat di layar laptop aja. Fict ini udah recycle-an banget, sama kaya 'exhausted' yang keduanya udah berkali2 turun-naek-mesin(?) dan disebar kemana2 (authornya narsis haha).

Dan btw Seungri's mini album will be release on next week! can't wait for new music for him! Seungriyaaa fighting! Our pride maknae xoxoxo S2


End file.
